SchnackfattLP
Wer oder Was ist SchnackfattLP? "Schnackfatt - der,der gerne schnackt!" SchnackfattLP (Schnackfatt genannt) ist ein deutscher Let's Player, der seine Videos auf Youtube veröffentlicht. Seit dem 09.06.2012 macht Schnackfatt kommentierte Gameplay Videos auf diesem Kanal. Schnackfatt ist ein großer Anhänger der Fernsehserie 'Lost' und somit ist "John Locke" zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden. Frei nach dem Motto: "Don't tell me what I can't do!" Bekannt ist Schnackfatt auch durch seinen früheren Kanal "LentiLP" Die Geschichte zu diesem Kanal findet ihr hier Nach zwei Jahren des Let's Playns entschied sich der damalige Lenti für einen großen Umbruch. Und wechselte mit seinen Videos auf seinen neuen Kanal "SchnackfattLP". Warum der Wechsel? Zum Einen konnte Schnackfatt auf seinem alten Kanal plötzlich keine Videos mehr mit Überlange hochladen, was ihm doch sehr sauer aufgestoßen ist. Zum Anderen mochte er seinen alten Namen "LentiLP" nicht mehr. Er klang für ihn zu sehr nach einem Jungspund von 12 Jahren und Schnackfatt wünschte sich einen kreatieveren Namen mit mehr Bedeutung. Außerdem hat es ihn gestört, dass sein alter Kanal so viele längere Pausen hatte. Bei einem fast zwei Jahre bestehenden Kanal sähe das sehr unschön aus und Schnackfatt gelobt mit seinem neuen Kanal Besserung. Grundlegend sei zu sagen, dass Schnackfatt einen deutlichen Cut machen wollte. Wie kam er auf den Namen "SchnackfattLP"? Sein Let's Player Kollege "ArkusLP" (jetzt "RandomArkus") war ihm bei der Namensfindung eine große Hilfe. Er empfahl ihm das plattdeutsche Wort 'Schnackfatt'. 'Schnackfatt' aus dem Plattdeutschen ist eine Bezeichnung für jemanden, der viel redet und das meiste von dem Geredeten ist Unsinn. Auf Plattdeutsch: Persoon, dai vele schnackt / Hochdeutsch: Schwätzer Holpriger Start In den ersten Tagen bekommt Schnackfatt Mails und Kommentare von seinen alten Zuschauern, in denen sie unter anderem äußern, dass sie es schade finden bestimmte Projekte nicht beendet zu sehen. Daraufhin veröffentlicht Schnackfatt ein InfoVideo, in dem er erklärt,dass er zwei alte Projekte ("Portal" und "GTA-San Andreas") dann doch mit auf den neuen Kanal nimmt. Auch seine Abonnentenzahlen stiften bei Schnackfatt Verwirrung. Von seinen ca 700 Abonnenten auf LentiLP sind ihm nur 69 auf den neuen Kanal gefolgt. Und so rührt Schnackfatt in seinem InfoVideo die Werbetrommel für seine Facebookseite und seinen Twitteraccount. Ebenso sein erstes auf SchnackfattLP veröffentlichtes Projekt "Zanzarah" stößt eher weniger auf Gegenliebe bei seinen Zuschauern. Doch Schnackfatt nimmt es gelassen und zieht sein Ding durch. Sein erstes Video (Part#1 von dem Spiel "Zanzarah") veröffentlicht Schnackfatt am 10.06.2012 auf seinem neuen Kanal. Neuer Antrieb Eine durchweg positive Erneuerung auf seinem Kanal ist in vielen Augen der "Schnackcast". Dies ist ein Videoformat, das sehr einem Podcast ähnelt. In diesem Format redet Schnackfatt über allgemeine Themen (z.B. Videospiele, Let's Player oder Gott und die Welt), meist in Zusammenarbeit mit ArkusLP (jetzt "RandomArkus"). Es entstehen durchweg interessante Diskussionen, die die Zuschauer in den Kommentaren einladen, fleißig mitzudiskutieren. Der Schnackcast soll einmal wöchentlich am Samstag erscheinen (was sich aber nicht immer bewerkstelligen lässt) und hat durchschnittlich eine Höhe von 1000 Videoaufrufen. Große Aufmerksamkeit bekommt Schnackfatts Kanal durch die Aktion "Zeige dein Let's Play" von "SarazarLP". Dazu schickt Schnackfatt den ersten Part seines "Portal 2 Coop" mit ArkusLP (jetzt "RandomArkus") in Form einer Videoantwort, an SarazarLP, wobei er sich keinerlei Chancen ausrechnet jemals ausgewählt zu werden. Tatsächlich wird aber genau jenes Video unter zweitausenden von Sarazar ausgewählt und im ersten Part seiner Aktion vorgestellt. Am 09.07.2012 wird die Folge von Sarazar auf YouTube veröffentlicht. Die Begeisterung ist groß und Schnackfatt kann viele neue Zuschauer für sich gewinnen. Tatsächlich steigen seine Abonnentenzahlen von knapp 140 rasant auf ca. 600 an und stetig weiter. Seitdem sind die Abonnentenzahlen auf knapp 1400 gestiegen und Schnackfatt kann ca. 143.100 Videoaufrufe verzeichnen. Für das Design seines Youtube-Kanalhintergrundes ist die Youtuberin "Schnabeltassenmaus" verantwortlich. Seine Let's Plays Bevorzugte Genres, in denen Schnackfatt seine Let's Plays ansiedelt, gibt es zur Zeit nicht. Auf seinem Kanal ist eine bunte Mischung zu finden. Zu seinen Vorzeigeprojekte dürften wohl "GTA - San Andreas" und das "Portal 2 Coop" zählen. Aber auch die anderen Projekte werden vergleichsweise regelmäßig von einer bestimmten Anzahl von Zuschauern angeklickt. Kommentarstil Schnackfatts Kommentarstil hat sich deutlich verändert. War er als LentiLP eher ruhig und unscheinbar, so zeugt sein jetztiger Stil von einer gewissen Hektik und einer lockeren, klaren Sprechweise. Während seines Kommentars schneidet Schnackfatt immer wieder neue Themen an und bringt davon nicht selten eines mal nicht zuende. Verwirrend? - Ja! Unterhaltsam? - Definitiv! Denn Schnackfatt bringt so viel Wortwitz und Sprachgewandheit mit in den Komentar, dass man ihm gelegentliche Aussetzer sehr schnell verzeihen kann, oder sie erst gar nicht bemerkt. Der Name ist Programm - und so schnackt der gute Schnackfatt drauflos was das Zeug hält. Dabei gelegentlich zustandekommende "Fails" machen das Paket komplett. Aber der Klassenclown der Let's Player Szene ist Schnackfatt deswegen noch lange nicht. So ist er durchaus in der Lage, auch ernste Themen in seinen Videos anzusprechen und scheut sich auch nicht davor, seine ehrliche Meinung zu äußern. Er schreibt gerne Kommentare zurück und zeigt sich als kontaktfreudiger Let's Player,der die Bindung zu seinen Zuschauern nicht verlieren will. Dabei hat er immer einen lockeren Spruch auf Lager und legt so manches Mal eine ordentliche Portion Sarkasmus an den Tag. Seine Projekte Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber